


The End

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Aurors100 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: aurors100, Cruciatus, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for aurors100 in 2005.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aurors100 in 2005.

Fire shot through his bones and he bit down on his tongue, hard enough to make it bleed. The arm holding the wand before him wavered slightly, but still the Cruciatus Curse did its damage.

Fire danced in her head as she tried to control the urge to destroy, and though her wand wavered slightly as she pointed it at Kingsley, the power over her was too great.

Fire blazed behind his eyes which flashed red with triumph. Pink, green, blue; her hair changed with his will as much as her own as he forced her to destroy her friend.


End file.
